


In A Chemical Moment

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drunk Sex, Early Days, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn't drink often, and neither does Josh, so their first time getting drunk together ends unexpectedly (or not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Chemical Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely early days; natural hair, no tattoos, and just discovering what they feel for each other.

Tyler had never seen Josh this far gone in the year he'd known him so far. Tyler too thought he was pretty tipsy, but Josh was giggly, hanging off of everyone at this party at Tyler's house. He'd started dancing between groups of people, bopping to the beat with unfocused eyes and a loose grin on his face. 

"Tyler!" Josh shouted as if he hadn't seen his friend less than fifteen minutes ago, "'m S'glad we're drinking together. We should do this, like, all the time." He flung his arm around Tyler, reeling him in, too-warm skin. 

"I barely do!" Tyler rarely drank and the beers were making his tongue heavy and fingers tingly. Maybe he was a little drunker than he thought; still in control of his mind but more willing to let his mouth run away. 

Josh nuzzled his head into the crook of Tyler's neck, wet-hot breath across the skin. Tyler had a face full of soft dark hair, and lips were playing with the skin on his neck. Tyler concluded Josh was a touchy drunk, but so was he. He took Josh by the waist, wanting more of his pressure against him, guiding him to align. Josh's hips immediately began to roll, and kisses to the neck grew more eager and forceful until he was meeting Tyler's lips. Finally. 

Their arms felt awkward, mouths moving clumsily, and Josh kept trying to talk against his lips. "Sorry. Sorry. Never do this. Sorry.  Oh Tyler," he groaned as Tyler slotted a thigh between his legs. 

"Don't lie, Josh. I've heard you make out with all your friends when you're drunk."

"No tha's different. I wanna. Ty—please." Tyler was overwhelmed by the new desire to mark Josh's pale neck. His new best friend. Tyler had a possessive streak and Josh was his. At least for tonight, though he'd been taken with Josh's smile and brown eyes for longer than he'd admit. And Josh wanted this too, if his hard on pressing into Tyler is any indication. 

"Gonna getcha naked," Tyler giggled and they pulled each other upstairs to Tyler's bedroom. Wasn't the first time Josh had ever been there--late nights talking about their dreams, finding how similar their wants were. But now they were exposing theirselves in a completely different way. They'd seen each other in little clothing--having swum together before, but never were allowed to touch like this. 

Tyler ended up straddling Josh, gripping him through his underwear to listen to his broken little grunts. Tyler took a moment to appreciate how he'd never be brave enough to do this to his friend unless he was this inebriated. Josh put a heavy hand into Tyler's underwear to give a few sweaty strokes and Tyler's shoulders shook in surprise, fingers falling to grip Josh's hips. "Oh-oh, God."

Josh set a rhythm and Tyler began to rock against him, eyes half lidded. The angle was awkward for both, and it wasn't long before Josh stopped. They separated to shove their boxers off and positions changed—Tyler settling between Josh's legs.  Finally skin-to-skin completely, and Tyler wrapped his hand around both their dicks, thumbing Josh’s slit and spreading precum as the drummer let out an uncontrolled moan.  Josh’s limbs were loose, hands come to grasp Tyler’s hips and falling much more heavily than normal upon Tyler’s lower back as his friend began to thrust along him.

Neither had ever experience this—the tingling of alcohol with fire coursing through their veins.  Dizzy on the edge of oblivion and riding the waves of pleasure coming from their cores throughout their benumbed bodies. Josh’s jaw was slackened with eyes screwed shut as he panted in contrast to the squeaks Tyler usually tried to suppress during sex unless he was alone.  It was no longer about extending the moment, each chasing their climax—well, more so Tyler doing all the work as he increased the speed.

“F-frick, Josh I’m gonna come.  J-Josh are you awake?” Tyler paused his movements since his friend had stopped moving, and Josh’s eyes flew open.

“Wh-wha’? Keep going!” Josh gave a forceful thrust upward that nearly unseated Tyler. 

“Whoa there buckaroo,” Tyler giggled and fell forward onto Josh’s chest, laughter turning into moans as Josh started biting his neck.  The orgasm he nearly lost was soon approaching again with Josh’s renewed participation.  He twisted his wrist around their dicks and Josh shuddered and bit down hard as he came.  Tyler was certain he broke skin, but he couldn’t care as he was just so, so close.

Josh watched in languid surprise as Tyler used his cum as lube, jerking himself with practiced snaps of his wrist.  “S’close,” Tyler grunted, “Ugh, shit.” Josh was too amazed by this whole unexpected event to be offended at Tyler coming onto his stomach.  He was starting to feel a little more sober, though it was a little hard to remember why or how they ended up like this. And maybe there wasn’t a logical course of action.  Maybe it was just meant to be; neither acknowledging the growing feelings until they were tipped into this moment together. 

Ignoring the gross sensation between their legs and on their stomachs that would surely dry and bemoaned in the morning, they entangled their limbs together under the covers of Tyler’s bed.  They’d confront what had happened later, but for now they were just too tired and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> so I was drunk posting on tumblr (teeentyonepilots) and got requests for a drunk sex fic.   
> reminder to self: I should never write smut.


End file.
